1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to the mining industry and more particularly to an improved method for configuring and operating a heap leach stacking system.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems are known in the prior art including multiple conveyors for stacking cells of material to be subjected to heap leach stacking processes. Such systems are used for example for extracting copper or gold from stacked cells or "leach pads" of raw ore.
Conventional shiftable stacking systems builds a stack or "heap" of material parallel to a shiftable conveyor. The shiftable conveyor is relocated by a dozer which connects to a conveyor rail on which a tripper operates. This connection is achieved by means of a special attachment which allows the dozer to pull the conveyor sideways. Typically, a dozer snakes or moves the conveyor sideways 2 to 3 feet each time it runs up and down the shiftable conveyor. The shift sideways is equal to the arc of an associated radial stacker. This procedure entails multiple trips back and forth by the dozer and several days to accomplish. While shifting is gong on, the stacking process is disrupted.